


Hugs and Drugs

by the_corporals_brat



Series: Addictions. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and more fluff, Humor, M/M, References to Drugs, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_corporals_brat/pseuds/the_corporals_brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>American Parties by the lake always lead to something that will change your life.<br/>Well, it changed for Levi.<br/>He became addicted to a certain someone's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. getting addicted.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like making a fluff ereri, don't know.

 

 

 The lake party would be extremely boring if there weren't any drugs around. But, being a high school party, drugs were a must. I laughed as I dance around the lake with some people that I don't know and that I don't give a shit for, my mind not feeling the reality, and my eyes not wanting to see it. The bodies were moving just like my own, my lips smiling and laughter coming out of my mouth, my hands up in the air, the wind making my body move as wanted.

 

My legs were starting to kill me, so I stopped dancing and walked to the nearest  tree, sitting down, my back against the wood. People were running naked to the lake, others just smoking around, some girls making out for boys to watch, a typical american party.

 

From the corner of my eye, I saw a guy, not any normal guy, but a fucking hot guy. I haven't seen him around here, maybe he's new in town. He had messy brown hair, he was seriously tall, and for the looks of it, had one hell of a body. He wore a black tee, in which was written ''Free H(dr)ugs'' , black skinny jeans, and some black shoes. He had ink on his arms, the tattoos being an wonderful sight for my eyes, as I watched him come near me, stopping in front of me.

 

‘’Do you want a free hug? ‘’ he asked, and his voice was surprisingly husky. I looked up at him.

 

‘’I don't like hugs ‘’  I replied, watching him as his lips curled into a smile.

 

‘’Just thought you might need one. ‘’ He said as he looked around ‘’why are you alone? It's a party, you should be having fun.’’

 

‘’Why are you alone, then?’’ I looked up at him.

 

‘’I'm not alone, I'm with you ‘’ he simply replied. 

 

‘’Are you on drugs?’’ I asked ironicly as I got up, understanding that even like this he was a freaking tower, my head on height with his chest. He moved, so he was beside me.

 

‘’What makes you think I'm on drugs?’’

 

 ‘’You're eyes are red’’ I stated, and he smirked.

 

‘’You're eyes are red as well’’ he replied, shifting his weight to the other foot, supporting himself on the tree, that smirk never leaving his lips. ‘’ your lips are strange.’’

 

‘’Why do you say that?’’ I raised my eyebrow at him, letting my tongue run over my lips.

 

‘’Do you like drugs?’’ he asked, getting closer to me.

 

‘’Do you? ‘’I smirked, and he grinned, standing now right in front of me.

 

‘’My lips are a drug, do you want to get addicted? ‘’ he whispered.

 

‘’Yeah.’’ The whisper left my lips before I could stop it.

 

He smirked, his hands on my hips pulling me to him, my hands on his chest.

 

‘’what's your name, gorgeous?’’ he murmured against the skin of my cheek.

 

‘’Starbucks ‘’ I replied, chuckling to myself.

 

‘’Oh really? ‘’ he chuckled, and left my cheek, his face inches away from mine, his green eyes searching for mine ‘’ good thing I'm addicted to coffe.’’

 

I was about to smirk, but was happily interrupted by those lips I was waiting for. My eyes closed as my hands stood quiet on his chest, feeling his muscles through the thin fabric of his tee. His lips worked carefully over mine, feeling the pureness of my mouth as I got addicted to his taste. My hands clenched into fists on his chest, pulling him to me, even closer if possible, his hands on my back, pushing me up against him. The rudeness of our bodies, and the sweetness of our lips. Such a heavenly melody.

 

We pulled away carefully, as I bit on my lower lip, looking up at him. He grinned down at me.

 

‘’I'm more addicted to coffe now, Starbucks.’’ he chuckled, making me laugh, letting go of him slowly.

 

‘’I got addicted to your lips. ‘’  I said, looking around. ‘’ what's your name again?’’

 

‘’I don't believe I've ever told you my name,’’ he replied, smirking ‘’ I’m Eren Jaeger.’’

 

‘’Eren?’’ - I smiled looking up at him - you're german aren't you?

 

‘’Guilty’’  he smiled ‘’are you here alone?’’

 

‘’ I didn't come alone, but my friends are jumping in the lake and I'm not a fan of getting naked in front of everyone and have them posting pictures on facebook. ‘’ I stated and he chuckled.

 

‘’Then, come take a walk with me, Starbucks. Let's chat for a bit. ‘’ he asked and I nodded. ‘’ Let's just have fun, and see what happens.’’

 

I smiled at his last statement before moving out of the way so we could walk side by side, the drug effect passing minute by minute. It was night time, and by the looks of it, we were climbing the waterfall so we could sit on the top of it.

 

‘’My name's not actually Starbucks.’’ I started, talking quietly.

 

‘’ I know. ‘’

 

‘’ I’m Levi. ‘’ 

 

‘’Pleasure to meet you, Levi. ‘’ he said, making me smile.

 

‘’Pleasure's only in bed, Eren’’.

 

‘’ I didn't know you were so fast forward! ‘’ He said, pretending to be surprised, ‘’your bed or mine?’’

 

I laughed, hitting his shoulder as we sat on the top of the water fall, watching the teens dancing, drinking and fucking. 

 

‘’ It's pretty isn't it? ‘’ I let my chin fall on my knees, holding them up to my chest, looking at the forest.

 

‘’ Indeed it is ‘’ He replied, laying back down.

 

‘’What are you doing? ‘’ I asked looking at him.

 

‘’ I'm watching the stars you idiot what do you think I'm doing? ‘’ he looked at me, before both bursting into laughter.

 

‘’ That's so cliché, Eren! ‘’ I laughed, but joined him on the grass, looking at the sky above us. ‘’ That's our home.’’

 

‘’What do you mean?’’ he quietly asked, not taking his eyes of the sky.

 

‘’ You see ‘’ I started ‘’ people believe that Earth was created because of the Big Bang thing, but not for me. People say that the Heaven is above and Hell is under. If that's the sky above us, we're under it, so we're in Hell. ‘’ at this time, his attention was all on me, looking at me ‘’ I believe that we were all angels once. We fought next to God, and did everything to please him. But we sinned, and as punishment, God sent us here, and domed us to live and die, until we make up for what we did. Angel grow their wings here, and you know suicidal people? They're just angels who want to return home. That home ‘’ I said as I pointed up to the sky., and closed my eyes, smiling. ‘’ Just a little bit of weed to take me high, just a little bit of vodka to touch the sky, baby.’’

 

I opened my eyes to find him staring at him, his pupils dilated, his face softening.

 

‘’ I've never met anyone like you before.’’ He said, as I blushed a bit, looking at the sky once again. ‘’ So, what was your sin? ‘’

 

People usually tell me how weird I am for thinking like that, yet he's asking me more about my theory. I'm the one who has never met anyone like him before.

 

‘’ If I knew it, I wouldn't be here anymore. ‘’  I smiled, ‘’ neither would you.’’

 

 ‘’ I'm glad I was still here to meet you. ‘’ he whispered, and I look at him, his eyes closed, his lips curled into a smile. I bit my lip and bent over, laying my lips over his, kissing him softly, before pulling away again. The smile was still on his lips. ‘’ what was that for? ‘’

 

‘’ I told you I got addicted. ‘’  I replied and he chuckled, putting his arm around my torso and pulling me to him, as I blushed and let my head fall on his chest.

 

‘’How old are you? ‘’ he asked through the silence.

 ‘’I'm 17, almost 18. ‘’ I replied quietly. ‘’ you?’’

 

‘’19 ‘’  he said and I smiled.

 

‘’ I shouldn't be doing this with an older guy. ‘’ I teased him.

 

‘’ I shouldn’t be doing this with a younger guy ‘’ he teased me back, before his hand lift up my chin ad his lips were on mine once again, making me whimper and beg for more. My hands clenched at his tee, his hand still holding my chin in place as his lips worked on mine, and bit on my lower lip, begging quietly for entrance. I parted my lips, feeling his tongue exploring the places of my mouth, and I let myself get intoxicated with his scent of cigarettes.

 

My lips were trembling under his as he turned us softly, my back hitting the grass softly, before feeling half of his weight on me as he supported the rest with his elbows, his lips never leaving mine as we shared soft kisses, tingles running down my body. My hands went around his neck, pulling on his hair tenderly, and he moaned into my mouth. 

 

Suddenly, drops of water were falling from the sky , and our lips disconnected, watching as the people on the other side of the waterfall were running around like idiots, making us laugh. Eren got up and pulled me up with him, smiling down at me.

 

‘’ Sorry, Levi, but I'm not a prince who likes to kiss in the rain’’ he smiled, and I laughed.

 

‘’ I'm not a prince who likes to get wet by rain when he's with another prince ‘’  he smiled and grabbed my hand as we both started to run to a covered space by these big ass  trees, laughing. My clothes were wet, tight on my body, and his were as well. ‘’ I need to go find Hanji and Erwin, they're kind of my ride. ''

 

'' Give me your number.'' he pulled his phone out.

 

''Eager are we? '' I smirked, chuckling, before grabbing his phone and putting my number on it, returning it back to him. Who gave me a soft smile. As I looked up, I noticed his real eye color was showing, this bluish green esmerald color. Beautiful. '' I hope to see you again.''

 

''Believe me, you'll see me sooner that you imagine. '' My breath gor caught on my throat as he steped closer once again, planting a tender kiss on my cheek. '' See you, Levi.''

 

''See you around, Eren.'' I flashed him a smile, turning around and making my way to the lake, finding my drunk ass friends, and of course, needing to drive.

 

My stomach twisted everytime I thought about what happened, shaking my head like a girl. Fucking god. After I drove them home, letting Hanjis car parked next to her house, I walked up to my place, remembering tonights events. As I pulled out my keys, I felt something on my pocket vibrate, pulling my phone out, the screen showing a new received message .

 

 

**From: Unknown**

 

_How about a coffe at Starbucks tomorrow?_

 

I smiled.


	2. Utterly, Truly, Fascinating.

And here I sat, on a Starbucks table, waiting for those bluish green orbs. A smile crept to my lips as last night’s events flooded into my mind. I actually said yes, he’s probably thinking I’m easy or something. Fuck, I should have said I was busy today, and we could come tomorrow or next week, right? I ran a hand through my dark bangs, letting out a long sigh, taking a sip of my over expensive coffee.

 

‘’Sighing already? I didn’t know I was that boring.’’ The same voice that haunted my dreams filled my ears, making me turn back and meet those eyes I had longed for.

 

‘’Someone was late.’’ I stated as he grinned, sitting in front of me on the table with his own coffee. Wait, I didn’t even saw him entering. I was probably spacing out like usual. God damn, didn’t he look good. Dressing black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with some matching black vans. Simple, yet perfect.

 

‘’I hate those kinds of people.’’ He took a sip of his coffee, his eyes searching for mine.

 

‘’Oh, is that so? ‘’ I hide a smile behind my cup, feeling nervous. Why would I be nervous? Oh yeah, I made out with this hot guy last night. That’s usual right? Wait, scratch that, this is completely unusual for me .

 

‘’Not really, ‘’ He replied. ‘’ Those are the best kinds of people.’’

 

I hummed. ‘’Why do you say that?’’

 

‘’Let’s put it like this: People who are always on point are usually boring and just carrying a corpse around, following  the same and draining routine. People who are usually late only show that they simply are busy, like, you don’t know if they are late because of an issue, or because they spaced out for too long, or another thing that can occur your mind. Late kind people are curious. ‘’ His eyes met mine momentarily, my stomach twisting. ‘’Don’t you think so, Levi?’’

 

I chuckled, tracing my finger along the cup.

 

‘’Did you spaced out then?’’ I asked.

 

‘’Actually I didn’t know what to wear. So it took me too long to find the right outfit.’’

 

What? He could even come here naked! I wouldn’t mind! (I really wouldn’t, I’d love it, I’d worship it, fuck Levi don’t get a nosebleed. )

 

‘’You look like the kind of person that can dress anything and still look good in it.’’ The sentence slipped past my lips before I could stop it, flustered. That wasn’t weird at all, right! It was a compliment! People say these things, right? Stop sweating Levi, it’s gross.

 

A smile crept to his lips, his eyes filled with amusement.

 

‘’ What if I wore a clown suit? ‘’

 

‘’ I’d run away.’’

 

‘’Why? You said I look like the kind of person that can dress anything and still look good in it.’’

 

‘’ I’m afraid of clowns, idiot.’’ I replied, taking another sip of the now only warm coffee. ‘’ I’m completely terrified of them, to be honest.’’ Sighs. ‘’ Go ahead and laugh it off.’’

 

When I didn’t hear a sound, I raised my head to be met with a soft smile that made my hear skip a beat. ‘’ That’s the cutest thing I have ever heard. ‘’ He told me, making my pale face go pink.

 

‘’Don’t call a guy cute, idiot.’’

 

‘’But you’re tiny like a girl.’’ He pouted.

 

‘’Say that one more time and I’ll kick your ass.’’

 

‘’Wohow, calm down, I’m not into that kinky shit.’’ He replied with a smirk playing on his lips and I blushed fifty shades darker ( see what I did there ), kicking him lightly under the table. ‘’That hurt!’’ He whined, laughing at my expression as I rolled my eyes, hiding my embarrassment.

 

‘’You deserved it, dickhead.’’ I said, a smile on my lips, actually having fun. ‘’and please don’t make a dick comment. ‘’

 

‘’I wasn’t going to.’’ He stood up, looking down at me. ‘’ I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to go for a walk, if you’re not busy or anything.’’

 

Don’t say yes. Don’t say yes. Don’t say yes. Don’t say…

 

‘’Yes. ‘’ Fuck. ‘’ I’d like that, but I need to get to class, It’s my lunch break…so I really can’t…’’ and great, start rambling Levi, come on, go on.

 

‘’Oh, that’s alright, I’ll walk you to school then, if that’s alright? ‘’

 

I looked up, surprised.

 

‘’Humm…I-if you want...I’m okay with it.’’ A simple nod and a smile was enough to pull me up and follow him outside the coffee shop. ‘’ It’s close, so we don’t need to walk much.’’

 

‘’Aw, that’s a shame.’’ He pouted, before we started to walk down the sideway, side by side, our arms touching lightly. ‘’ You’re a senior, right?’’

 

I nod, scratching the back of my neck.

 

‘’Yeah, it feels the same though.’’

‘’I know the feeling.’’ Eren’s lips twitch up slightly.

 

‘’You’re in college? ‘’

 

‘’Yeah, English Literature.’’

 

I looked up at him, and smiled. ‘’ You don’t look the kind of Shakespeare person, but it was a pleasant surprise. ‘’

 

‘’ I honestly don’t really like those kinds of writers. Although they were amazing, there’s something missing. You see, all they did was too keep on writing until it was good enough, they used as many words as they could, but they didn’t realize that sometimes silence is violent too. ‘’ As he talked, his eyes were filled with an emotion I had never recognized before. Was it admiration? Was it care? Was it passion? I couldn’t put my finger on it, but that look, it showed somewhat determination. And I cared. ‘’Everything they said was boring, because they gave so much importance to words who could never describe an emotion like silence can. They made love seem so unrealistic, fantastic, that’s so wrong, yet so right. They lighten up the butterflies with touches and kisses, while I want to be realistic and kill the butterflies with vodka and cigarettes. ‘’

 

‘’Do you hate the idea of love?’’ I found myself whispering in return, still dazed by his harsh, yet meaningful words.

 

‘’No.’’ He replied ever so softly. ‘’ I just find it odd, the way they saw love, like the best thing we have ever experienced. Romeo and Juliet, that love was out of control, tell me where did it go? They died, it wasn’t poetic like everyone says. Shakespeare killed them because they had already experienced the best thing a human being can experience, love and be loved in return.’’

 

I noticed the changes in his voice, how some words trembled and his eyes blinked quickly, how he would fasten his peace when he pronounced a sentence to fast. It was utterly, truly, fascinating.


	3. Armin's best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Shitty glasses and brushy eyebrows.

‘’I want someone who is comfortable with awkward silences, and understand that we don’t need to talk every time to understand each other. ‘’ He mumbled, looking straight up.

 

Maybe I was sort of gawking, even drooling while I took in his peaceful features, but I couldn’t really bring myself to care at the moment. His eyes were like fire despite of its bluish color, it made me get goose bumps.

 

‘’I never thought of it like that…’’ I mumbled, watching his face lighten up lightly and a smile taking place on his rosy pink lips. ‘’Teach me more.’’

 

A light blush covered his cheeks and it was the most breathtaking thing I have ever seen, his smile soon being replaced by a soft chuckle.

 

‘’You’re going to have to pay me, then. ‘’ Was his reply, making me chuckle along, turning to him, a small pout on my lips.

 

‘’I don’t have any money.’’ I joked, pouting harder, making him chuckle harder before smirking.

 

‘’Dinner then.’’

 

‘’W-what?’’

 

‘’Have dinner with me tomorrow night, you know, a way of paying me.’’ He explained, that outrageous smirk still planted on his god made lips as he looked down at me.

 

‘’I have plans.’’ I said in a serious tone.

 

The smirk left his lips, giving place to a confused expression. ‘’ Oh, that’s alright. Sorry, maybe some other day?’’ He asked, hopeful, as we reached my school’s gates.

 

‘’Thank you for walking me.’’ I told him, before turning my back to him and starting to walk in. ‘’Pick me up at 8pm, I’ll text you my address.’’

 

It was my time to smirk as I walked away, loving the feeling of his eyes on me while I wasn’t looking.

 

****************************************************

 

‘’Speaking of which, Levi,’’ Erwin started and I knew there wasn’t a good question coming my way. ‘’Where were you last night?’’

 

‘’The same place as you.’’

 

‘’You know what I mean.’’

 

And then four eyes had to join the conversation, as we walked out of school and started to make our way to our neighborhood. God help me.

 

‘’You should’ve skinny dipped with us!’’ She pouted, stumbling on something on the ground, clumsy as always. ‘’ I swam naked with fishes!’’

 

‘’I’d go checkup if I were you. The lake was filthy.’’ I replied, looking at her, watching the same pout I’ve been used to over the years.

 

‘’Clean Freak.’’ She mumbled under her breath, making me smirk.

 

‘’Only when it’s need to.’’ I told her, chuckling.

 

You see, me and Hanji go way back. We’ve been neighbors since we were kids, so we practically grew up together (god, I swear I don’t know how I haven’t murdered her yet). When I was thirteen, Erwin moved a few houses down on our block, and as the three of us went to the same school, and walk down the same path, we became friends, and we stock for life. However, I do lose my patience on a daily basis around these two.

 

First, Hanji is some sort of science machine (and not the good type) and she never, ever, I mean, ever ever ever, stops talking. Which is really annoying.

 

Second, Erwin is a ladies man. I have no idea how he can score with the most popular girls around here, (actually he’s hot but let’s leave it that way). The thing is, it gets annoying when girls stick around him, and I mean like, they don’t let go of him, seriously.

 

I sigh. I wish I could have some charm at least. I’m nothing but a short seventeen year old, with no sex appeal. Literally, none, it’s none existent.

 

‘’So, are you going to tell us where you were?’’ Erwin pressed the subject further and I looked away. ‘’Levi…’’

 

‘’You don’t want the tickle torture, do you?’’ Hanji pronounced the words carefully as if afraid I wouldn’t listen to them and oh fuck, I wish I hadn’t. 

 

‘’You wouldn’t.’’ I replied, my eyes widening.

 

Hanji raised an eyebrow, looking at me with a scary expression. ‘’Want to bet?

 

I looked away. I’m not ready to die today, thanks for the concert shitty glasses. I sigh, defeated. Fucking ticklish body and murder hands. ‘’I was with someone.’’ I replied shortly, letting the sentence leave my lips quietly while waiting for an outrageous reaction, titling my head to the side to find them both with their mouths wide open, frozen in shock. ‘’What!?!’’

 

Can’t I go  out with someone? Is it that unusual? (Yeah, it is.) Still, I didn’t feel any offended by their shocked expression, I mean, I’d be pretty surprised as well if Erwin turned gay and shitty glasses got mute.

 

‘’Who?’’ They asked in union, their amazed eyes still on me.

 

‘’Why do you care?’’ I rolled my eyes like it wasn’t a big deal (it sort of was though).

 

‘’You never get interested in anyone!’’ Erwin basically shouted and I winced, muttering ‘’quiet down blondie. ‘’

 

‘’But Levi! These are good news! I’ve never seen you with anyone! No, wait! You’re mine! No one’s taking you away! My pure baby Rivaille!’’ Hanji rambled and I could only chuckle at her, hitting her shoulder.

 

‘’So nosy.’’ I told her.

 

‘’What’s her name?’’ Erwin asked, ‘’I need to meet this girl.’’

 

‘’Him.’’ I whispered, my stomach being filled with a pleasant warmth.

 

‘’Sorry I didn’t hear, what was that?’’

 

‘’Him. It’s Eren.’’

 

Suddenly Erwin stopped dead on his tracks, making me and Hanji stop as well as I glanced back,

 

‘’What is it?’’ Hanji asked.

 

‘’Eren, Eren Jaeger?’’

 

‘’Yeah.’’ I replied shortly, suddenly conscious. ‘’Wait, how do you know that?’’

 

‘’He’s my brother’s best friend.’’ Erwin laughed, making me wince, still not quite understanding the situation. ‘’Oh god this is too good. I’m going to tease the shit out of you, Rivaille.’’

 

A light blush appeared on my pale cheeks. Oh, Eren is Armin’s best friend? Eren knew Erwin? Oh my god, Erwin is going to tell him my most embarrassing stories and then Eren will laugh and look at me like I’m an alien, and I’ll feel conscious about myself and he’ll think Erwin’s funny so he’ll date him and not me. Wait, what? Am I on drugs or something? (Oh the irony.) I shook my head, slapping his shoulder playfully, making him laugh harder.

 

‘’So what…’’ I mumbled, embarrassed.

 

‘’He’s a good guy.’’ Erwin said, ‘’Don’t be scared, he’ll treasure you right.’’

 

That’s just not the problem. Will I be able to love him like he deserves, or simply will I be able to show him who I really am? Even a white rose has a black shadow. I don’t know how to explain these feelings, but I know silence can.

 

****************************************************************** 

 

Laying on my bed and looking up at the ceiling, I got this weird feeling like I should have been doing something, and a name pooped into my mind: Eren. A smile tugged at my lips as I reached for my phone, texting him and giggling like a high school girl when she thinks of her crush (maybe we’re alike).

 

**To: Eren**

_You should now that today I discovered something utterly strange._

 

I sent, not needing to wait long for the answer.

 

**From: Eren**

_Don’t tell me you discovered how to jerk off._

 

A chuckle left my smiling lips. Idiot.

 

**To: Eren**

_Well I did._

 

**From: Eren**

_Are you serious?_

 

**To: Eren**

_When I was thirteen, idiot._

**From: Eren**

_Aww, my fantasy just vanished. Anyway, what did you discover?_

 

**To: Eren**

_You’re Armin’s best friend, and Armin is my best friend’s brother. Big discovery, how haven't I heard of you before?_

**From: Eren**

_You’re Erwin’s best friend? The one who once go to school with a boot on one foot and a shoe on the other?_

 

**To: Eren**

_Anyways, I am his best friend, yeah._

**From: Eren**

_Come over to their house then, I’m with Armin and Erwin at the moment, and I’d love your company._

 

I bit my lip as I read the message, unsure of what to respond. Should I go? I mean, I’d be interrupting their bonding time, so I shouldn’t. My phone vibrated in my hands, making me wake up and read the text.

 

**From: Eren**

_Please? I want to see those eyes again, Levi._

 

And fuck, how could I say no?


	4. Twister- Part l

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for this short chapter, but I'm full of tests this week and I thought it would be better to give you some kind of prologue to the next chapter than only uploading a week later. I promisse after my tests are done, I'll upload the new chapter with loads of surprises, teasing and flirting. Till Friday guys!

Clothes. Mother fucking clothes. I have no idea what to wear, yet again, I couldn’t go too much well dressed because I wasn’t going on a date, I was simply going to a friend’s house. Who am I kidding? Eren’s there so of course I should look my best! God, I sound so much like a girl (maybe I should’ve been born a girl but God wanted to have some fun with me and gave me a dick), okay Levi, enough. After a few moments I found myself wearing a white sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans, sighing. I’m a disaster for all the guys out there.

 

I walked out of my room only to find my mom on the kitchen, drinking a glass of water, her eyes wandering in my direction, her usually tied hair now loose along her back.

 

‘’Hey, I’m going over to Erwin’s.’’ I told her, walking up to her and planting a kiss on her cheek. ‘’Call me if you need anything.’’

 

She smiled, patting my head.

 

‘’Don’t worry about me,’’ She said. ‘’Go on, but don’t come home late,‘’ She warned me softly. ‘’You have school tomorrow.’’

 

I pouted at her.

 

‘’I know mom.’’ I stated stubbornly, a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

 

‘’Be careful.’’ She told me before I left.

 

As I stepped out of the house, my heart slammed against my chest, my stomach twisting as I walked down the sidewalk, being met with the same house I’ve became used to along the years, walking up the steps and opening the door, not even bothering to knock. Force of habit, I guess. I closed the door behind me, my ears being filled with these awful male screams as I walked up to the living room only two find three blonde heads and a brunet one,  fighting over the remote as they rolled on the floor, making me smirk and lean against the wall.

 

‘’You fucking horse bastard!’’ Eren’s voice filled my ears as he rolled to the side with a guy with a strange hair color mix rolling on top of him. ‘’Get off you dick!’’

 

‘’Wow Eren, didn’t know you wanted my dick that much.’’ The horse bastard smoothly replied as Eren shoved him off, reaching for the remote that was now near my feet and I lowered myself to catch it, looking at them and smirking.

 

Erwin looked up from the ground. ‘’Levi, you’re finally here.’’ He said, standing up, Eren following his lead.

 

I looked up at those ravishing and inhuman eyes, only to find them already looking into my own. ‘’Levi.’’ The name rolled out of his tongue in pure bliss as I watched him take several cautioned steps in my direction.

 

In a second I was within his reach and in the other I was sprinting down the hall with Eren following closely behind, holding the remote for dear life as I ran upstairs, figuring which room I should enter, finally deciding to enter Erwin’s, stepping inside and hurriedly trying to close the door, not being able to as Eren’s strong hands came in contact with it, forcing it open, a smirk plastered on his lips.

 

The way the corners of his lips turned upwards was utterly distracting, and the way his chest fell heavy up and down in time with his breath made me want to be the one to cause that fatigue, and oh fuck I was a goner.

 

‘’Now, there’s no escaping.’’ His voice sounded low as it rang in my ears, was it even legal to have such a voice? ‘’ Give me the remote.’’

 

I looked him in the eyes, a grin on my lips, whispering into the silence of the room.

 

‘’Never.’’

 

His teal eyes sparkled with amusement as he took one step in my direction and I one back, our eyes still locked as he backed me up against the wall, his hands on each side of the wall near my head, amusement filling his voice.

 

‘’There’s no way to escape.’’ I could feel his breath on my plump lips, memories from the lake party invading my head and making me week on the knees. ‘’I win, baby.’’

 

I smirked at his words before lowering my body so I could pass between his legs quickly, pulling myself up and giving him one last amused glance before running out of the room with his laugh falling behind me, a smile on my lips as I ran to the living room. As I reached the living room, panting lightly, I found three blonde heads sitting on the couch.

 

‘’Can we watch tv now?’’ Armin pouted. ‘’It’s my goddamn house.’’

 

Horse bastard growled.

 

‘’I love it when you say those dirty words.’’  

 

‘’Ew.’’ Erwin stated. ‘’ Don’t say those things to my brother in front of me. I don’t need to know what keeps you going, Jean.’’

 

I arched an eyebrow, confused. I’ve never heard of a Jean before.

 

‘’Armin’s boyfriend if you’re wondering. ‘’ Jean said, wrapping an arm around Armin’s shoulders to prove his point.

 

‘’Levi.’’ I replied shortly. He hummed in acknowledgment as I felt a presence behind me, smirking without looking back. ‘’I won.’’

 

‘’Never thought you had it in you.’’  Was his reply as I gave Armin the remote and made myself comfortable on the L couch. ‘’Get up.’’ He told me as I arched an eyebrow, standing up front eh couch and watching him take my previous place, pulling me down with him so I sat across his lap, a pink color invading my cheeks.

 

I’m sitting on his lap. I’m sitting on Eren’s lap. Fuck, do I smell? Fuck, he’s gorgeous. Fuck, I can hear his breathing. Yeah, I’m on total fangirl at the moment. Should I freak out? Because I am. I can feel myself sweating. That’s fucking disgusting, hope he doesn’t notice.

 

I shifted on his lap, a bit embarrassed, his hand placing itself on my hop, pulling me a bit closer to him so I could be comfortable and I bit the inside of my cheek. Idiot. I saw Erwin from the corner of my eye as he send a smirk in my direction, as I frowned at him.

 

‘’You know what we should do?’’ Erwin suddenly said, and I rolled my eyes. Fuck, this can’t be good.

 

‘’What?’’ Eren asked, his chest vibrating with the simple word and I melted. Cute.

 

‘’We should call Hanji….’’ Erwin started and my eyes widen as he smirk grew wider. ‘’… and tell her to bring a game.’’

 

‘’You wouldn’t.’’ I said in disbelief. That bitch.

 

‘’What kind of game?’’ Jean asked, looking at Armin’s brother.

 

‘’Why do I have a feeling this is a bad idea?’’ Eren mumbled under his breath so only I could hear him and I chuckled softly.

 

‘’Because it really is.’’ I whispered to him.

 

‘‘Twister.’’ Erwin finally said and I gasped.

 

‘’You traitor.’’

 

‘’Come on, Rivaille.’’ He smirked, ‘’ You’re not going to chicken out of a little game, are you?’’

 

I looked up at him. ‘’Bring it on, blondie.’’

 

He smirked harder and I knew I was fucked. Funny thing about me playing twister, I have the worst of luck out of them all. Always, I’m not even kidding. I’m the one who needs to hold the most embarrassing and horrible positions, and photos are taken. I’m going to die out of embarrassment in front of Eren, can God kill me now?

 

He stood up and went to the kitchen to call Hanji, leaving me and Eren with the blonde couple.

 

‘’So, what’s the deal with you and twister?’’ Eren asked me, leaning to the couch, his hand still on my hip, and oh hell, I wanted it lower. Levi, too much porn, you little virgin.

 

‘’Oh…’’ I chuckled lightly. ‘’I suck at it, basically. I have the worst of luck with the positions out of everyone. ‘’

 

Eren smiled and my heart throb. Don’t do that so suddenly, I might have a heart attack.

 

‘’Everyone sucks at twister.’’ He told me, smiling up at me. ‘’ And don’t worry, I’ll make you lose before you even try to play.’’

 

‘’Is that a threat, Jaeger?’’ I teased, feeling his hand grip my hip a little tighter.

 

‘’I don’t know, is it, Starbucks?’’

 

I slapped his shoulder, chuckling.

 

‘’I guarantee you I’ll kick your ass, mister.’’ I told him, comfortable on his lap and don’t honestly feeling the need to leave it.

 

He smirked, eyes focused on me.

 

‘’I got you.’’

 

His voice was soft, making me wonder why I had never thought I’d find comfort in a voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support, it keeps me going! 
> 
> If you're wondering when the chapters will be uploaded, you can follow me on instagram:@andiesweirdworld , I usually post a photo saying at which time I'll upload it and the day, and if you have any questions you can dm me, I'm always available! Bye guys, have a nice week!


	5. whispers in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the rating goes up.

‘’Should we begin our little game?’’ Shitty glasses asked, after setting everything up.

 

Oh yeah, she made us wait half an hour, half a fucking hour, for her to bring the devil of the game. I still haven’t left the brunet’s lap being comfortable, and I didn’t intent to leave this spot for a while. He didn’t sent any signal to make me think he wanted me to get off, his hand tracing lazy patterns on m hip and jesus, I felt breathless.

 

‘’The sooner the better.’’ Eyebrows replied, standing up from his seat. Armin and Jean had already left for their date, leaving the four of us alone in the house. I felt more comfortable like this to be honest, only us, because I don’t really feel at ease around anyone else, despite knowing Armin for a few years. Not that you can blame me, I’m usually uneasy around people because I tend to be very rude sometimes and I don’t consider people’s feelings in some situations. But that’s just who I am.

 

I look over to scan Eren’s face, watching how his eyes sparkled as he flashed me one of his signature smiles, another tugging at my lips. He leaned over, his lips almost touching my red ear, his grip on m hip tightening. ‘’Why don’t you play first?’’ Were his word, ringing inside my head before I felt a light brush of his lips on my skin, He leaned back to the couch once again, my lips trembling in pure embarrassment.

 

I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment, as I slowly took off my white vans and stood up from his lap, lightly whining at the loss of warm contact, walking up to the game’s mat, spinning.

 

‘’I wonder how much of a bad luck you’re going to get.’’ Hanji teased as I shoot her a deadly glare, making Eren chuckle and Erwin smirk.

 

‘’Alright.’’ Erwin said, containing a chuckle. ‘’ Right hand to red.’’

 

‘’Are you serious? My right hand? Dear fucking god.’’ I whined, irritated and annoyed as the room was filled with laughter, yeah fuck faces, shut up.

 

Eren’s laugh was the loudest of the three, as I turned to give him a glare and he tried to contain his beautiful chuckles.

 

‘’Come on, Levi.’’ There was that voice that was able to clear my mind. ‘’ It’s not that bad.’’ Oh, the little fucker.

 

I groaned, before lowering my body and placing my right hand on a red circle on the mat. Looks like I’m offering my butt. Well, if Eren wants…..Levi shut the fuck up you dirtly little virgin.

 

''See?'' I heard Hanji said, turning my head to see her. '' It's not that bad, little kitten.'' Little kitten? What the fuck Hanji?

 

''Speak for yourself, shitty glasses.''

 

''Fat ass.''

 

''Four eyes.''

 

''Midget.''

 

''Alright, alright we get it. '' Erwin interrupted us, spinning.'' Hanji, right food to blue.'' She put her tongue out at me and I did de same as she aproached the mat, placing her right foot on a blue cirle. ''And now, Eren.'' he spinned once again. '' Left foot to blue.''

 

Eren stood up, smilling down at me before putting his left foot on top of a blue circle a few feet away from me. Oh god, I have a bad, bad feeling about this. Erwin followed next, placing his right foot on a green cirle. See, why did it have to be my hand? Luck of the Irish, wait now, that's good luck. 

 

Then I followed, placing my other hand on a green cirlce, Hanji placing her left hand on a red one, Eren placing his right foot to yellow, and Erwin placed his right hand on red one.

 

''Fuck, my back hurts.'' I whined.

 

''Are you going to quit?'' Erwin smirked.

 

''Fuck no, eyebrows.'' I smirked back. This actually can become a pretty interesting game.

 

And we continue to play, each position getting weirder, but none of us fell or toched the mat with our knees or elbows, so we kept going and going, laughing till the extreme, trying as hard as we could not to fall. Yup, calls us pride bitches because that's what we are.

 

''Eren, left hand to red.'' Hanji said, trying to keep her weird position, almost like if she was about to start doing a back flip.

 

Eren shifted lightly, trying not to loose balance. I couldn't look up because I was in a seriously weird position. I was basically on all fours, except with my feet on the mat and not my knees, and it was seriously, the worst position I could have gotten. Or so I thought...

 

In order to be still, he placed his hand on the red circle besides my hand, making him top me from behind, and oh fuck, I could feel him against my ass, my cheeks turning bright red, my lower lip between my teeth. Wait did I say I hated this game? Oh well, I guess I'm going to marry him. Sweet mother of Theresa, keep still Levi.

 

''Sorry.'' I heard him whisper lowly against my ear so the others couldn't hear, as Erwin tried to place his right foot on the green one, taking his time not to fall.

 

''It's alright...'' I whispered back, feeling his breath near the back of my head, and his crotch on my ass cheek. I bit my lip harder, letting out a soft whimper as I trembled lightly, pulling himself together as his crotch grinded against my ass while he tried to keep still. Fuck, I'm sure as hell going to take this game on honeymoon.

 

I inhaled a deep breath, closing my eyes and slowly grinding my ass up, a bit uneasy at first, but whe I felt him grind slowly down on me all the doubts faded from my mind as I concentrated on that sweet sensation. The sound of Erwin's and Hanji's voice yelling at each other because Erwin was taking to long proved us that they weren't paying attention to our little adventure, encouraging me to grind up a bit harder and him to grind down harder. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breath, not wanting to turn Hanji's and Erwin's attention to us, feeling Eren's half hard member through his pants grinding down on me and oh fuck I was a goner.

 

I bit my arm in order to prevent moans from escaping my trembling lips, his arms sahking lightly on each side of my small body, as he pressed his lips down on the back of my neck and let out a shaky breath that went straight to my groin, making me loose my balance and fall down on the mat, him following behind with a loud '' _thud_ '' I tried to cam my breath while my face was pressed down against the mat, feeling my member throb in my pants. F-fuck. Dear fuck. 

 

I felt Eren's body standing up, and I swear my ass missed his crotch. Wait what?

 

''I'm sorry, are you alright?'' I heard him ask as he helped me stand, my kness trembling lightly, as I nodded my head quickly, flushed. Oh my god, did I seriously do that?! While Hanji and Erwin were right next to us? I'm such a pervert.

 

''AH!'' Hanji yelled. ''Looks like you lost midget! You were the first to fall!'' She mocked me, Erwin tagging along, and I couldn't honestly care less as Eren's hold on me sent shivers down my spine.

 

''Yeah yeah, shut up four eyes.'' I kicked her arm lightly and she lost balance falling down on the mat as I smirked. ''Now you lost as well.''

 

''You're such a dick. '' She laughed, standing up at the same time as Erwin.

 

''You bitches, bitches. Who's the champion?'' Erwin made a pose, flexing his mucles. '' The bitches love me.''

 

''Hummm, not this bitch.'' I told him, mocking as I smiled, still a bit flushed, Eren's hand still around my waist and thank god my sweater was big enough to cover my boner. ''It's already late, I should go home before my mom kills me.'' I told them all, saying goodbye to Erwin and Hanji, before turning around to say it to Eren as well, being met with turquoise lustful eyes.

 

''I'll take you home.'' He said, and I couldn't find it in me to refuse. I waved at them, before making my way to the door with Eren following closely behind. ''See? It wasn't such a bad game.'' I swear I could hear a smirk in his voice.

I hummed. ''You think? It wasn't that good to me.'' I teased him, keeping a plane face as we walked up the sidewalk. Who am I kidding? I wasn't even touching myself and his dick near my ass felt even better than my hand wrapped around my own dick. 

 

I heard him chuckle beside me, before feeling a strong pair of arms wrapped around my torso, pulling me to a dark zone in between two houses, pressing me lightly to the wall, making me whince in shock. His lips trailed up the back of my neck, making my skin get goose bumps. '' Oh, really?'' He asked, his lips brushing against my ear, his teeth sinking on it lightly as my eyes shut closed, my member throbbing. 

 

''R-r-really.''I managed to mumble in a trembling voice, his hands gripping my hips tighter, and I felt his own erection pressed against my ass and I almost moaned out at the touch.

 

''Don't lie to me, little kitten.'' He breathed out the same thing Hanji had called me earlier, feeling his lips press even harder against me, making my throbbing and wanting member press against the wall, our figures surrounded by darkness. ''Tell how much you liked it.''

 

I moaned slightly, my breath getting caught on my throat, pressing my ass harder against him. '' I liked it so much...'' I let out a shaky breath, his lips bitting my now exposed shoulder, as I muffled a cry into my hand, preventing my moans from being heard in the houses, my knees trembling.

 

''How much, little kitten?'' His tongue trailed down my neck, grinding down on my slowly, as I pushed my ass up against him, awaiting the wanted friction. 

 

''S-so much it hurt...'' I breathed out before feeling him turn me around and grab me by my tights, hoisting me up until my legs were wrapped securely around his strong torso, looking down at him with clouded eyes. Fuck. The sight of him looking up at me with his pupils dilated and his lips parted, was enought to take the rest of air I held in my body away. 

 

His hand gidding my body up and down on him, my back arching from the wall at the feeling of our clothed members rubbing together, a loud moan escaping my lips before I could stop it, being silenced by Eren's hand on my mouth. His hips started to grind faster, his left hand holding my body up, his lips mouthing my nipples on top of my sweater as I cried out for release against his hand, saliva dripping from my mouth, trying to grind faster and harder my body on fire. My body was ready to release, but I didn't want it to end so soon, I didn't want him to pull away from me. I gripped his shoulders hard, containing myself.

 

His lips bit down on my neck hard before he whispered a husky ''Do it.'' against my neck.

 

The bites on my neck and those words being whispered in such voice, the way his body was moving up against mine and the feeling of his mouth on me were enough to bring me over the edge, my body freezing as I arched my back, my head titled back as I moaned out against his hand in pure bliss, releasing inside my pants, panting heavily at the orgasmic feeling. F-fuck me for being a virgin and coming to fast.

 

He hold me against his body as I came down from my high, panting, his hand leaving my wet mouth.

 

''S-s-sorry...'' I told him quietly in between long breaths.

 

''Don't you dare to be sorry.'' Were the words that left his lips. ''That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Fuck, how can you even pull a face like that?'' His chest fell heavily up and down, his dilated pupils watching my every move, like if I was a muse. ''It makes me want to devour you.''

 

''Please do.'' I whined lightly as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He pulled me down softly, the hand that had been holding my body now pressed against my cheek as all the oxygen was taken away from me when his lips collided urgently with mine. He tasted so good, I thought I had been taken to heaven, the feeling if his hands on me, needing me, that was just driving me crazy.

 

I pushed my mouth against his once more, loving the roughness of his lips on mine and his hands on my sides, our tongues fighting an invincible battle as both our hands explored each other’s bodies, leaving more desire behind every touch.

 

 When the need for oxygen came, I slowly pulled away from the taller boy, his lips lightly swollen and I blushed at the sight. He smiled down at me, before reaching for my hand and holding it in his own, leaving the dark alley and resuming our way to my house, as he left me in front of my door.

 

I blushed, biting my lip softly. ''Thank you, for taking me home.'' I quietly told him, as I felt a pair of warm lips on my forehead.

 

'' No problem, Levi.'' His voice sounded soft and caring as his lips left my skin, and I secretly stood there, wishing to feel them again. ''I'l pick you up tomorrow at eight, don't forget it.'' He flashed me a soft smile, my heart aching.

 

''How could I ever forget?'' I whispered in return, as his hand cupped my cheek, his thumb tracing lazy patterns on my skin. ''Goodnight, Eren.''

 

''Goodnight, little kitten.'' He whispered in return, before turning around and walking down the street in order to get to his car.

 

A blushed covered my cheeks as I looked in between the two houses that now hide our very first intimate moment, the moans being whispered into the darkness of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD THE NEED TO MAKE THEM DO THIS.  
> Please keep in mind that they are both teenagers, Levi (17), Eren (19). 
> 
> Although I should warn you that I won't make them have sex until at least chapter 20, or 30. I don't think virginity is a disease like most people. But they're still going to fool around like the little fuckers they are.
> 
> You can follow me on instagram if you'd like to know the dates when the following chapters will be uploaded, @andiesweirdworld . 
> 
> And thank you all for your support, I really apreciate it!


End file.
